Wszystkie następne przyjęcia
by Liliania
Summary: Draco traci poczucie czasu, gdy zegary w jego domu przestają działać. Świat zdaje się zwalniać, a pory dnia przestają mieć znaczenie, kiedy jedynie odznacza kolejne dni czerwonym flamastrem w kalendarzu.


Draco leży na ogromnym łóżku, zapatrzony w sufit. Wzory namalowane na nim zaczynają tańczyć mu przed oczami. Od siedmiu dni boi się tego, co może spotkać na korytarzu.

Obok jego łóżka leży w połowie przeczytana książka z bajkami dla dzieci. Kiedy zaczyna bać się, czyta te bajki, odtwarzając w głowie głos mamy. Za pierwszym razem zaczął czytać głośno - echo jego własnych słów upiornie niosło się po dworze. Wtedy zamknął drzwi od pokoju na klucz, mimo że jest tutaj sam.

Ściany i meble są rozmyte, a kończyny ciężkie. W snach ucieka, chociaż jego nogi nie poruszają się, aż dogania go białe zwierzę, budzi się gwałtownie, kiedy kły są o włos od jego szaty. Po obudzeniu nic się nie zmienia, wciąż nie może się ruszyć, choć chce. Sny i rzeczywistość zaczynają się ze sobą mieszać po kolejnej bezczynnej dobie, kiedy przestaje zauważać granicę między jawą a nieświadomością. Traci poczucie czasu, naczynia z prawie nietkniętym jedzeniem piętrzą się na podłodze.

Czyta po raz kolejny bajkę, a słowa zlewają się w jego głowie i przestaje je odróżniać.

Po szesnastu dniach wychodzi z pokoju. Na jego piersi i nogach dalej jest zaschniętą krew. Od czasu bitwy nie zmienił ubrań, śmierdzą potem i brudem, zdejmuje je z obrzydzeniem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie, kto przyprowadził go tutaj dwa tygodnie temu.

Staje przed lustrem nago i obojętnie patrzy na swoje odbicie. Jego włosy są matowe i przerzedzone, a twarz wychudła i zapadnięta. Przejeżdża palcami ostrożnie po suchej skórze, jeszcze bledszej niż kiedyś.

Patrzy w lustro i widzi zlepione krwią, platynowe włosy, okalające martwą twarz z błękitnymi oczami. Potrząsa głową. Twarz pięknego, bezimiennego blondyna, zabitego przez Dołohowa w gabinecie ojca, czasami pojawia się w jego koszmarach. Do złudzenia przypomina teraz jego własną.

Przyciska policzek do chłodnej podłogi w łazience. Wzrok ma utkwiony w jednym punkcie i kontury wzorów na błękitnych płytkach rozmywają mu się po chwili. Jest chłodno - w tym domu zawsze jest chłodno - i Draco lekko się trzęsie, ale mija chwila, zanim podniesie się, żeby założyć coś na siebie. Porusza palcami dłoni przed twarzą i zastanawia się, jak długo musiałby się nie poruszać, by mięśnie w jego ciele zanikły.

Do drzwi puka zaniepokojony skrzat, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Draco nie odpowiada mu, pukanie nasila się, i chłopak myśli, że musi być naprawdę złą osobą, ignorując prawdopodobnie ostatnie stworzenie, które jeszcze jest zainteresowane jego istnieniem.

Chwila dłuży się i w końcu Draco zbiera siłę, żeby wstać. Nieprzytomnie wkłada ubranie i wychodzi z łazienki, omijając bez słowa skrzata, podążającego za nim. Chłopak powoli schodzi do kuchni na trzęsących nogach, przytrzymując się marmurowej balustrady.

Nastawia wodę na herbatę. W czajniku odbija się jego twarz, chwieje się na boki, patrząc jak na krzywej powierzchni blizna przechodząca przez jego lewy policzek zmienia wygląd. Dotyka jej ręką ostrożnie, wyczuwając pod palcami wypukłość. Brakuje zaledwie kilku centymetrów, żeby sięgnęła oka, ciągnie się aż do żuchwy. Draco nie pamięta, skąd ją ma - jego umysł wyparł z pamięci wiele wydarzeń. Nie wie, czy kiedyś je odzyska (przechodzi mu przez myśl, że chyba nie chce).

Woda zaczyna wrzeć i Draco otrząsa się. W porcelanowym dzbanku parzy herbatę i po kuchni rozchodzi się zapach jaśminu. Blondyn wpatruje się tępo w parujący wywar przed nim, aż całkowicie stygnie.

Siedemnastego dnia budzi się cały obolały na sofie w salonie. Mebel nie nadaje się nawet do siedzenia, a co dopiero spania - ból w szyi i zdrętwiałe ramiona brutalnie mu o tym przypominają, ale nie miał ochoty wyjść na górę do swojej sypialni. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie przestudiował dokładnie każdy detal pokoju.

Z kuchni dochodzi go zapach naleśników i natychmiast go mdli. Znów ląduje na podłodze w łazience, próbując wymiotować. Po chwili osuwa się pod przeciwległą ścianę, zanosząc się płaczem. Szloch odbija się echem od ścian.

Słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Draco rozpoznaje głos Harry'ego Pottera, kiedy skrzat otwiera drzwi, witając go cicho. Wychodzi na korytarz powoli na drżących nogach. Oczy Gryfona rozszerzają się w szoku, kiedy widzi Dracona na końcu korytarza. Patrzy na niego przez chwilę w osłupieniu, zanim zaczyna mówić.

\- Przeszkadzam?

Draco parska śmiechem, na którego dźwięk Harry krzywi się. Zamiast dawnej złośliwości słyszy w nim histerię. Wpatruje się w twarz blondyna jak zahipnotyzowany. Draco nie wygląda delikatnie i pięknie jak za czasów szkolnych, wygląda upiornie, z twarzą przeciętą wielką szramą i spuchniętymi oczami. Harry myślał, że będzie czuł wstręt do Ślizgona, ale widząc go teraz może mu jedynie współczuć.

\- Nie jestem zajęty. - Odpowiedź zajmuje Draco chwilę. Zbyt długo jego rozmowy ograniczały się do zdawkowych wypowiedzi, a od końca ostatniej Bitwy nie odezwał się ani razu. Przez chwilę przemyka mu po głowie myśl, że być może zapomniał już, jak się mówi. - Spieszysz się? Mam śniadanie.

Harry chrząka. Spogląda na Ślizgona przez chwilę, oniemiały. Jego wzrok jest rozbiegany i nie patrzy Harry'emu w twarz na dłużej niż moment. Propozycja wydaje się abstrakcyjna, ale Harry już zorientował się, że Draco nie jest całkowicie sobą.

\- Jest szesnasta.

\- Zegary się zepsuły.

Draco wymija Harry'ego i kieruje się do kuchni. Siada przy swojej filiżance herbaty z poprzedniego wieczoru. Na stole leżą już dwa talerze gorących naleśników, odsuwa je od siebie z obrzydzeniem. Harry po chwili siada naprzeciwko niego, a z jego twarzy nie schodzi zaciekawienie. Blondyn poprawia włosy nerwowo.

\- Straciłem poczucie czasu. Zegary nie działają - powtarza, przerywając ciszę. Odchrząknął nerwowo. - Dziękuję za wstawienie się za mną i matką w procesie.

\- Narcyza jest w Azkabanie, więc nie całkiem moje starania zadziałały. - Harry dziubie widelcem w talerzu naleśników. - Ale zrobiłem co mogłem. Przykro mi, Draco.

\- Nie powinno. - Ton Draco jest łagodny, pierwszy raz zwraca się tak do Harry'ego. - Jestem ostatnią osobą, której jesteś winien jakiekolwiek przeprosiny.

Blondyn przypatruje się Gryfonowi. Harry Wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Draco zastanawia się, czy Potter boi się go w tym momencie (Draco sam by sobie nie ufał).

\- Dlaczego właściwie przyszedłeś?

\- Sprawdzić czy żyjesz.

Draco wspiera głowę na ręce i znów wygląda na bardzo odległego. Harry przez cały czas zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobił, przychodząc tutaj.

\- Wrócę tutaj za jakiś czas, jeśli chcesz. - Draco kiwa głową, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wstrzymywał oddech.

Chłopak nadal siedział przy stole, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły cicho. Wyciąga różdżkę i pierwszy raz od siedemnastu dni używa magii. Herbata znów jest wrząca.

Osiemnastego dnia wraca do swojej sypialni. Wewnątrz panuje zaduch i czuje zapach potu, który odrzuca go przy wejściu. Odsuwa ciężkie, granatowe zasłony i otwiera okno balkonowe, wpuszczając do środa rześkie, poranne powietrze. Ścieli łóżko i zdejmuje książki z biblioteczki.

Za pierwszym razem układa je w porządku alfabetycznym. Niektórych książek jeszcze nie czytał; odkłada je na łóżko, ma dużo czasu by to nadrobić.

Do pokoju dostają się podmuchy cieplejszego powietrza, po czym Draco orientuje się, że jest około południa. Nie lubi ciepła. Zamyka drzwi balkonowe i znów zaciąga zasłony. Siedzi przez chwilę w ciemności; jego serce bije szybko, próbuje uspokoić je, biorąc spokojne wdechy.

Otwiera oczy i stoi pośrodku pokoju Narcyzy, choć nie pamięta, żeby do niego wchodził. Pomieszczenie jest ogromne, zwłaszcza jak na miejsce, które było praktycznie nieużywane. Meble w nim są jasnoszare, a zasłony srebrne z popielatymi wzorami. Draconowi matka kojarzy się ze światłem i bielą, jej małym wyrazem buntu przeciw rodowemu nazwisku.

Podchodzi do solidnego biurka i otwiera szufladę. W środku jest kilka piór i atrament, złoty naszyjnik i papierosy w eleganckim opakowaniu, wyglądające na zbyt drogie. Na biurku leży kryształowa popielniczka, którą widzi po raz pierwszy. Pamięta, że matka nie pali i odsuwa od siebie rozważania, do kogo należą - nie chce wyobrazić sobie w tym pomieszczeniu nikogo oprócz Narcyzy.

Zamyka powoli szufladę i odsuwa się od biurka. Słyszy skrzypienie drzwi za nim i odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć stojącego w progu Pottera.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj jestem?

\- Twój skrzat wpuścił mnie pół godziny temu. - Harry podchodzi do Draco i niepewnie siada na łóżku, rozglądając się wokół. - Dlaczego właściwie ona mnie wpuszcza? Nie boisz się, że... no wiesz, ktoś niepożądany będzie chciał wejść?

\- Powiedziałem jej, że może cię wpuszczać. - Draco siada obok bruneta, zachowując dystans. - Czemu przyszedłeś?

\- Wczoraj mi pozwoliłeś.

\- Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę się pojawisz. - Harry posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co? - Harry poprawia okulary, spadające mu z nosa. - Chciałem ci pomóc.

\- Powodzenia. - Draco wstaje i przechadza się po pokoju. Chudymi rękoma skubie rękaw swetra. - Chyba zwariowałem. Nawet nie wiem, jak się znalazłem w tym pokoju.

\- I do tego wyglądasz okropnie.

Draco niechęcią przyznaje mu w duchu rację. Ostatni rok wyniszczył go doszczętnie. Jest zbyt chudy, twarz ma zapadniętą ze stresu, włosy stały się matowe i przerzedzone, nabawił się paskudnego nawyku wyrywania ich z głowy w nerwach.

\- Chodź zjeść. - Harry patrzy na niego prosząco, a Draco nie ma sił kłócić się. - To chyba dobre na początek, co?

Brunet stoi w kuchni, przeszukując spiżarnię. Wyciąga opakowanie jajek i następnie przegląda szafki w poszukiwaniu patelni. Draco powstrzymuje się od wytknięcia, że mógł zlecić gotowanie skrzatowi, a Harry nie pyta o to, gdzie znajdują się naczynia, dobrze wiedząc, że pewnie właściciel kuchni sam nie ma pojęcia.

Harry co jakiś czas obraca się, sprawdzając, co robi Draco, ale siedzą w ciszy przez większość czasu. Porusza się szybko i niespokojnie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby był cały czas gotowy wyciągnąć różdżkę zza paska i stanąć do walki. Draco wie, że to najprawdopodobniej przyzwyczajenie po ostatnich latach, ale nie może pozbyć się myśli, że to w stosunku do niego Potter jest taki nieufny (nie byłby tym zdziwiony).

\- Czym zajmujesz się teraz? - Draco nie chciał zaczynać rozmowy pierwszy, ale męczy go milczenie i wie, że Harry sam nie zacznie mówić. Boi się odpowiedzi, ale chce wiedzieć, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

\- Porządki po wojnie. - Harry odwrócił się, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Mam wrażenie, jakby minęły lata.

\- Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dawno. - Harry unosi głowę i przeszywa go spojrzeniem. - Ale nie możemy pogrążyć się w żałobie, wiesz?

Kładzie na stół dwa talerze z jajecznicą. Draco spodziewał się, że Harry nigdy nie nauczył się gotować i prawdopodobnie to było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, które w ogóle umiał przyrządzić.

\- Chcecie, żebym wam z tym pomógł?

Harry znów kiwa głową, patrząc wyczekująco na reakcję Ślizgona. Nie chciał poruszać tego tematu.

\- Jak już będzie z tobą lepiej. - Draco kładzie łokcie na stole i pochyla się bliżej w stronę bruneta. - Wiesz dużo, możesz nam pomóc. Niektórzy uważają, że jesteś nam to winien.

\- Ty tak nie uważasz - stwierdza Draco, a Harry potrząsał głową. Blondyn uśmiecha się. - Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Nie jesteś jednym z nich. - Harry pomimo tego z zawstydzeniem pomyślał o tym, co sądził o Draco jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu, nim usłyszał jego zeznania. - Nie musisz nam nic udowadniać, jeśli nie chcesz się w to mieszać.

\- Pomogę wam. - Draco odwraca głowę w stronę okna wychodzącego na ogród. Spogląda na zaniedbane kwiaty i połamane drzewa, od dawna nikt się tym nie zajmował. - Nie dla ludzi z ministerstwa, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz - powtarza Harry.

\- Przestań się nade mną użalać, Potter.

Harry nigdy w życiu nie sądził, że ucieszy się, słysząc znowu złośliwość w tonie Draco.

\- Możesz się wycofać w każdym momencie - dodaje.

\- Trzymam za słowo. I mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. - Harry przytaknął głową, kiedy Draco wstał, zbierając talerze i wkładając je do zlewu. - Musisz mi pomóc wynieść się z tego domu, zanim tutaj zwariuję do reszty.

Trzydziestego ósmego dnia Draco leży na sofie w mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze magicznej kamienicy, paląc drugiego w ciągu pół godziny papierosa. Popiół strzepuje do białej, ceramicznej popielniczki. Ciepłe powietrze wpada przez otwarte na oścież okno, prawie nigdy go nie zamyka.

\- Hermiona powinna być za godzinę. - Harry zerka na zegarek. Wyciąga przed siebie nogi w fotelu.

\- Jestem trochę w szoku, że w ogóle ma ochotę ze mną rozmawiać. To jakiś eksperyment naukowy?

\- Chce zobaczyć twoją duchową przemianę. - Harry ignoruje złośliwy ton Draco. Zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Masz na myśli depresję i brak chęci do życia w odróżnieniu do bycia obrzydliwie złośliwym? - Draco odchyla głowę na oparciu sofy i zamyka oczy. Światło z lampy tańczy pod jego powiekami.

\- Wyszedłeś z domu, chyba jest lepiej. - Draco wzdycha i podnosi się do siadu, patrzy teraz prosto na bruneta. Zgina nogę i kładzie na niej głowę. - Nawet jeśli tylko żeby przenieść się do innego. Swoją drogą, jestem zdziwiony skromnością tego mieszkania.

\- Wystarczy mi tego splendoru na całe życie. Mamie na pewno się spodoba, jej własny pokój był podobnie urządzony.

\- Narcyza będzie tutaj mieszkać?

\- A gdzie? Mam ją zostawić w tamtej willi samą, żeby kompletnie postradała zmysły?

\- Skąd wiesz, że...

\- Och błagam, Potter. - Draco prychnął i wstał gwałtownie, aż przed jego oczami pojawiły się gwiazdy. Przeszedł przez salon i oparł się o stół, stojący naprzeciw fotela, w którym siedział Harry. - Zawsze byłem realistą.

Harry kładzie łokieć na oparciu fotela i patrzy na Draco. Odruchowo poprawia włosy, żeby zasłaniały bliznę na jego czole. Blondyn zauważa to i uśmiecha się. Jego uśmiech z natury wygląda złośliwie, ale Harry prawie się do niego przyzwyczaił.

\- Chcesz może się czegoś napić?

\- Zapijasz smutki?

\- Ty niby jesteś taki szczęśliwy. - Draco parska i wyjmuje Ognistą Whisky z barku. - Nic nie powiem Hermionie.

Draco słyszy klucze szczęk kluczy w zamku i po chwili stukot obcasów o podłogę. Zamyka oczy z jękiem.

\- Nienawidzę szpilek - słyszy znajomy, zmęczony głos, a buty opadają na podłogę. - Cały dzień wyrzucałam sobie, że je założyłam.

Minęło siedemdziesiąt dni od ostatniej bitwy i już tydzień od ostatniego Wielkiego Załamania, jak nazywa to Harry, więc limit dobrego samopoczucia Draco kończy się. Chowa twarz w poduszkę.

\- Nawet się nie przywitałeś. - Draco podnosi twarz, patrząc przekrwionymi oczami na Hermionę. Dziewczyna opiera się o stół i uśmiecha, a Draco ogląda ją przez moment. Hermiona nie nosi makijażu, a pojedyncze kosmyki wypadają z jej upiętych włosów.

\- Dzień dobry. Strasznie staro wyglądasz w takim ubraniu.

\- Ty też wyglądasz okropnie, jeśli mam być szczera.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to źle. Za to wszyscy ostatnio nie przestają mnie krytykować za mój wygląd. - Draco wzdycha i podnosi się do siadu. Hermiona już odeszła od stołu, stoi teraz w kuchni, stając na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć konewki. - Skąd wiesz, że nie podlałem kwiatów?

\- Nigdy ich nie podlewasz. - Dziewczyna kręci się po mieszkaniu. Draco zauważa, że ma problem z usiedzeniem w jednym miejscu bez zajęcia. - Jak ci minął dzień?

\- Spałem.

\- Cały dzień?

\- Daj spokój.

\- Nie nudzi ci się to już? - Hermiona odstawia konewkę i otwiera okno. Strąca przypadkiem książkę z parapetu i czyta tytuł ze zdziwieniem. - Dostojewski?

\- Zrób mi mowę motywacyjną o tym, jak powinienem produktywnie korzystać z życa. - Draco ignoruje pytanie o książkę, którą Hermiona nadal trzyma w dłoniach. Skupia się na jej palcach, długich i kościstych z obgryzionymi paznokciami. Na palcu serdecznym nosi skromny pierścionek z różowym kamieniem. - Nie wszyscy są tacy pożądani w magicznym społeczeństwie.

Hermiona podnosi wzrok i rzuca mu karcące spojrzenie. - Każdy wybrał swoją drogę.

\- Zastanawiasz się czasem, co by było, gdyby to druga strona wygrała? - Ślizgonowi raz zdarzyło się powiedzieć "moja strona", Harry pobladł i przez pół godziny w złości prosił Draco, żeby nigdy już tak nie mówił, trzymając go za blade przedramię, pokryte jedynie jasnoróżowymi bliznami. Draco nie chciał sprawdzać reakcji Hermiony. - Jak wyglądałby świat.

\- Raczej bym tego nie zobaczyła.

\- No tak.

Hermiona siada na parapecie, machając bosymi nogami. Wygląda staro, choć jej zachowanie jest bardziej dziecinne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Draco jest w stanie polubić tę dziewczynę, która nie rozczula się nad nim, kiedy raz w tygodniu przychodzi po pracy podlać jego kwiatki i wypić filiżankę jego ulubionej kawy. Przygryza ciastko, które znalazła w kuchennej szafce; Draco kupuje ich więcej przed wtorkami, kiedy Hermiona go odwiedza.

\- Ale nie byłoby zbyt wesoło.

\- Masz rację.

\- Myślę, że na dłuższą metę nawet dla jego sprzymierzeńców. No wiesz, jak ktoś popadł w niełaskę...

\- Wiem - ucina Draco. - Chociaż dobra strona też nie zawsze była taka niewinna, wiesz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiada szczerze Hermiona. - Możemy skończyć temat?

Draco kiwa głową.

Hermiona wychodzi wieczorem. Wcześniej je razem z nim kolację - szparagi i kurczak, wtorek jest jedynym dniem, kiedy je coś smacznego (wciąż ani on, ani Harry nie nauczyli się gotować). Hermiona siedzi, z głową opartą na przyciągniętej do siebie nodze, i opowiada mu o swoich studiach. Przygotowuje się do zostania magomedykiem. Draco zawsze chciał zajmować się eliksirami uzdrawiającymi.

Harry skreśla kolejny dzień z kalendarza czerwonym flamastrem. Draco patrzy na datę - mija setny dzień od Ostatniej Bitwy, ponad trzy miesiące od czasu, kiedy jego życie zwolniło bieg.

\- Nigdy ci nie podziękowałem za to, że pomogłeś mi w przeprowadzce.

\- Nie ma za co.

Harry siedzi przy kuchennym stole, kiwając się na krześle. Skupia się na podręczniku, nie podnosząc nawet spojrzenia na Draco. Blondyn opiera się o kuchenny blat i obserwuje tył głowy chłopaka. Denerwują go jego włosy, sterczące w każdą stronę.

\- Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle ze mną siedzisz. Już się nie zabiję, nawet jak nie będziesz mnie pilnować.

\- Przeszkadzam ci?

\- Nie.

\- To w czym masz problem? - Harry ze znużonym westchnieniem odwraca głowę w stronę Draco, bawiącego się guzikiem swetra.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś marnował czas na siedzenie ze mną.

\- W porządku.

Gryfon odwraca głowę i powraca do lektury. Mamrocze pod nosem jakieś nazwy. Zawsze uczy się na głos, doprowadzając Draco do szału, zwłaszcza kiedy akurat czyta o obronie przed czarnomagicznymi klątwami.

\- Potter, jesteś naprawdę tragiczny w kontaktach międzyludzkich.

\- Idzie mi i tak lepiej niż tobie - uśmiecha się lekko. - Będziesz mi tak rzucał aluzje, że mam się wynieść?

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- To co?

Draco bierze głęboki wdech. - O to, że na pewno masz ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż siedzenie tu ze mną prawie codziennie. I jak chcesz, to radzę sobie już w miarę dobrze i nie potrzebuję opiekunki.

\- Przecież ja się tobą nie opiekuję. - Harry z westchnieniem odkłada książkę i obraca się w stronę Ślizgona, kładąc ręce na oparciu krzesła. - I nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale nie świętujemy jakoś hucznie i w sumie to nie mam jakoś mnóstwa znajomych, z którymi mógłbym spędzać czas.

\- Więc stwierdziłeś, że ciekawie będzie spędzić wolny czas u swojego szkolnego wroga?

\- Gdybyś jako dziecko był minimalnie przyjemniejszy i nie obrażał wszystkich wokół to może byśmy się polubili. - Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania.

\- Dalej jestem nieprzyjemny i obrażam wszystkich wokół, tylko nie mam dużego pola do popisu od kiedy nie wychodzę z domu.

\- Prawie w ogóle nie słyszę od ciebie obelg.

Draco śmieje się krótko i siada na podłodze. Kafelki są chłodne, ale nie przeszkadza mu to, wewnątrz mieszkania jest zbyt ciepło. Nie cierpi lata. Harry za to je uwielbia - zajmuje miejsce przy stole blisko okna, tak że na jego twarz padają promyki słońca, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi po przyjściu z pracy jest przebranie się w krótkie spodenki.

\- I kupujesz mi ciastka.

\- Chociaż też bym chyba mało siedział w domu, gdybym wciąż mieszkał u matki swojego przyjaciela.

\- U matki swojego przyjaciela na zmianę ze swoim szkolnym wrogiem. Moje życie brzmi cudownie.

Harry śmieje się. Jego twarz skąpana jest w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Draco wygląda przez okno - chmury są różowe i pomarańczowe.

Dźwięk pukania do drzwi wypełnia ciszę w mieszkaniu. Draco ostrożnie podchodzi i przykłada ucho do drewna. Chłód dostaje się do środka przez szparę w drzwiach, Ślizgona przechodzą dreszcze; podłoga jest zimna, a on stoi boso.

Pukanie rozlega się ponownie, tym razem bardziej niepewnie. Draco nie porusza się, słyszy westchnienie za drzwiami i pomruk niezadowolenia. Mieszka na ostatnim, piątym piętrze, a jedynym sposobem dostania się tutaj są schody.

\- Proszę, nie udawaj, że cię nie ma - mówi kobieta za drzwiami, jej ton jest wręcz błagalny. - Proszę.

Puka jeszcze raz, tym razem krótko i delikatnie. Draco czuje, jak gdyby na jego gardle zaciskała się czyjaś dłoń, ale nie waha się. Uspokaja oddech i siada przy drzwiach, ogrzewa dłonie między udami.

\- Przyszłam tylko powiedzieć ci, że za niedługo wyprowadzam się do Francji. - Chłopak nie widzi Pansy, lecz wyobraża sobie, że siedzi teraz z podkulonymi nogami, nawijając bezwiednie na palec kosmyk czarnych włosów. - I prawdopodobnie nie wrócę, dlatego właśnie chciałam przyjść i przeprosić cię. Za zostawienie cię samego ze wszystkim, chociaż nie radziłeś sobie. Po prostu... nie mogłam ci pomóc, wiesz? Mój tata odciął mnie od wszystkich.

Draco opiera się o drzwi, drżąc na całym ciele. Pansy nigdy nie była dobra w przeprosinach, a on znał już od dawna całą historię.

\- Ale mogłam wziąć cię ze sobą. - Draco wyobraża sobie, że w tej trwającej chwilę przerwie Pansy przygryza wargę, spuszczając ze wstydem głowę. - Przepraszam. I... jeśli chcesz, możesz odwiedzić mnie kiedyś. To znaczy, bardzo bym chciała.

Słyszy stukanie obcasów o podłogę. Ma ochotę otworzyć drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, jak jego przyjaciółka wygląda. Wyobraża ją sobie w eleganckich, czarnych spodniach i beżowej koszuli, z czarnymi butami ze zbyt wysokim dla jej stanu obcasie. Pansy zawsze chciała wyglądać jak jej matka, tak pewnie wygląda teraz.

Draco nie jest na nią zły, właściwie ma ochotę otworzyć drzwi i zawołać za dziewczyną, żeby poczekała. Uścisnąć ją na pożegnanie.

Pansy zaręczyła się z trzynaście lat starszym mężczyzną, inteligentnym astronomem. Draco słyszał od Harry'ego, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Nie zna jej narzeczonego - Draco nigdy nie interesował się astronomią.

Musi przyznać, że Pansy zawsze miała słabość do starszych mężczyzn; uwielbiała, gdy ktoś się nią opiekował. Draco był zbyt samolubny, by opiekować się drugą osobą. Pewnie dlatego nigdy im nie wyszło.

Chłopak po kilku minutach odchodzi od drzwi. Siada przy kuchennym blacie, jego dłonie nadal trzęsą się; nie chce myśleć o tym, czy cokolwiek jeszcze łączy go jeszcze z przyjaciółką, dopóki jest ona wciąż miłym wspomnieniem. Pansy jest w jego pamięci symbolem beztroskich lat i boi się zobaczyć ją dorosłą, zmęczoną, z ręką spoczywającą na niewielkim wybrzuszeniu pod beżową koszulą.

Harry przychodzi wieczorem; Draco nie opowiada mu o wizycie Pansy. Rzuca okiem na kalendarz na ścianie i skreśla datę (sto siedemdziesiąt osiem dni od ostatniej bitwy). Na blat w kuchni kładzie klucze od mieszkania.

Narcyza ubrana jest w białą suknię, a jej włosy spływają na ramiona, okalając zmęczoną twarz. Ma w nie wpięte ma złote spinki, a w uszach połyskują diamentowe kolczyki. Jej skóra jest biała jak porcelana, a policzki nienaturalnie zaróżowione. Wygląda tak pięknie, jak nie wyglądała od dawna.

Od Ostatniej Bitwy minęło czterysta sześćdziesiąt osiem dni.

Sala jest prawie pusta. Harry siada obok Dracona, pokrzepiająco chwytając go za ramię. Ślizgon odwraca głowę i w ostatnim rzędzie widzi Hermioną, która uśmiecha się smutno. Oprócz niej w różnych miejscach sali siedzą blade kobiety, które Draco zna tylko z imion, nigdy jednak nie zamienił z żadną słowa. Żony innych Śmierciożerców - większość po odbyciu kary jak Narcyza, Draco jednak z goryczą stwierdza, że żadna nie zniosła jej tak źle. Jego matka była wyjątkowo delikatna.

Widzi też Andromedę, wysoką, dumną kobietę z jasnobrązowymi włosami. Na początku nie rozpoznaje jej - do tej pory widział ją jedynie na fotografiach. Rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenie i podchodzi, żeby zająć miejsce po jego boku.

\- Przykro mi, Draco. - Chwyta jego dłoń między swoje i zwraca na niego smutne oczy.

\- Nigdy się nie pogodziłyście. - Draco spogląda na nią pustym wzrokiem. Andromeda kręci głową, a on wyciąga dłoń i przyciąga kobietę, zamykając w lekkim uścisku. - Mi też przykro. Mama zmieniła się. Mogłybyście znów się polubić.

Draco nie dodaje, że jej zmiana związana była z bolesnym załamaniem, po którym jego matka zrobiła się potulna i bezsilna.

Po krótkiej ceremonii większość osób rozchodzi się bez słowa. Draco jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy - nie ma ochoty na nieszczere kondolencje od nieznajomych. Andromeda jeszcze raz podchodzi i żegnają się chłodno. Draco z rozczarowaniem stwierdza, że nie przypomina Narcyzy.

Wyciąga z kieszeni papierosa i próbuje zapalić, wiatr jednak wciąż go gasi. Rzuca niedopałek na podłogę i mruczy pod nosem przekleństwo. Na ramieniu czuje dłoń, ale nie podnosi wzroku, wie kto jeszcze został.

\- Nie jest tak fatalnie, Potter.

Harry przyciąga go do siebie ramieniem i przytula. Jest od niego niższy o kilka centymetrów, jego włosy łaskoczą twarz Draco.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest.

\- To był dobry miesiąc. - Draco nie płacze. - To był jeden z jej najlepszych miesięcy od dawna.

Sześćset siedemdziesiątego dnia Draco stoi pośrodku wielkiej sali, podłoga jest marmurowa, sufit tak wysoki, że nie widzi gdzie się kończy, a na ścianach wiszą portrety poważnych czarodziei, patrzące z wyższością na boki (chrząkają znacząco i pogardliwie, gdy pojawia się osoba, której nie darzą sympatią - Draco spuszcza wzrok, bojąc się ich reakcji). Pierwszy raz od trzech lat ma na sobie garnitur, jest na niego trochę zbyt duży - wciąż nie wrócił do swojej dawnej wagi - i czuje się w nim zbyt poważnie.

Nerwowo bawi się mankietami swojej koszuli. Hermiona patrzy na jego dłonie z niepokojem, kiedy odpina i znów zapina spinki. Podnosi wzrok i marszczy brwi, ale Draco nie zauważa jej zmartwionego spojrzenia, wpatrując się w kąt sali. Dziewczyna odwraca głowę w tamtą stronę, ale nie rozpoznaje nikogo znajomego.

\- Przynieść ci może szampana?

Draco zwraca na nią spojrzenie i kiwa głową.

\- Pójdę z tobą. Mogę?

\- Tak. - Kiwa głową. Odsuwa brązowe loki z czoła. Draco widzi ją po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat w rozpuszczonych włosach i stwierdza, że woli, gdy są upięte. - Tak, chodź.

Hermiona po drodze wita się z kilkoma osobami. Draco nie rozpoznaje ich, w ogóle rozpoznaje tutaj zadziwiająco mało osób, natomiast ma wrażenie, że wszyscy poznają jego. Nie wie co zrobić z rękoma, co chwila poprawia włosy, aż wreszcie Hermiona wciska mu kieliszek szampana do ręki i przeprasza na chwilę. Patrzy za nią w tłumie, czując się nieswojo wokół wszystkich ludzi tutaj.

Na jego ramię spada szczupła dłoń. Obraca się, wiedząc, kogo zobaczy. Harry patrzy na niego zza okrągłych okularów, jego zbyt długie włosy dotykają oprawek. Uśmiecha się promiennie.

\- Jak się czujesz, Draco?

\- Fatalnie. - Blondyn marszczy czoło w smętnym wyrazie. - Kiedy możemy stąd iść, Potter?

\- Możesz kiedy chcesz.

\- Nie będę opuszczał imprezy pierwszy i do tego sam. - Draco westchnął i obrócił się, żeby stanąć przodem do Harry'ego.

\- Impreza? Bardziej stypa.

\- To dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś?

\- Taka tradycja, że od roku proponuję ci przyjście tutaj. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz. Nie chciałeś nawet przyjść na urodziny Hermiony, a co dopiero tutaj.

\- Tam byli sami Weasleyowie, a oni mnie nienawidzą. Tutaj przynajmniej ludzie, którzy mnie nienawidzą, mieszają się z tymi, którzy mnie nie znają. - Draco przechylił głowę i rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie. - Nawet nie zaprzeczyłeś, że Weasleyowie mnie nienawidzą, Potter.

\- Bo to prawda. - Harry spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem i skinął głową komuś za plecami Draco. Chwycił Draco za łokieć i przysunął się bliżej. - Dobra, idę zamienić jeszcze słowo z Percym i zmywamy się do domu. W porządku?

\- Powiedz mu, że mają pysznego szampana i czy nie ma może opcji, że kupili go trochę za dużo - rzuca Draco z uśmiechem. - Nawet nie licz, że cię wpuszczę do swojego mieszkania bez tego.

Harry odwraca się jeszcze raz i parska śmiechem. Draco zostaje sam. Staje pod ścianą, obserwując ludzi wokół. Obraca w dłoni pusty kieliszek nieświadomie.

\- Masz może papierosa?

Ślizgon obraca głowę. Obok niego stoi wysoka, chuda brunetka. W szpilkach jest prawie jego wzrostu. Sukienka odsłania jej ramiona, przez lekko zgarbioną postawę wydają się jeszcze bardziej kościste. Uśmiecha się, ale jej wzrok jest utkwiony w nim chłodno.

\- Ja?

\- Widzisz tutaj kogoś jeszcze? - Unosi brew.

\- Ach. - Draco wyciąga z kieszeni opakowanie papierosów i wyciąga w jej stronę jednego. Kobieta prowadzi go w stronę tarasu kilka kroków dalej. - Nie sądziłem, że ktoś mnie zaczepi.

\- Astoria Greengrass. - Kobieta wyciąga wolną rękę i ściska delikatnie dłon blondyna. - Moja siostra była w twoim wieku.

\- Daphne. - Draco uśmiecha się, po czym odpala papierosa. Zimne powietrze działa na niego uspokajająco. - Pamiętam, oczywiście. Co u niej?

\- Nie żyje. - Astoria zaciąga się, patrząc mu w oczy. Dodaje szybko: - Nie mów, że ci przykro, dobrze?

Draco kiwa głową.

\- Byłam zaskoczona, że cię tutaj spotkałam.

\- Ja jestem zaskoczony, że tutaj przyszedłem, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Kiedyś trzeba przestać się ukrywać.

\- Nie ukrywałem się - odpowiada ostro, na co Astoria uśmiecha się ironicznie. - Co cię skłoniło, żeby do mnie podejść? Oprócz Harry'ego, Hermiony i ojca Pansy nikt nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

\- Może gdybyś trochę podniósł głowę, to by się przywitali. - Draco rzuca jej zirytowane spojrzenie, na co kobieta śmieje się. Jej śmiech jest głęboki i dostojny, pasujący do całej jej postawy. - Tylko się z tobą droczę, nie obrażaj się. Z kim przyszedłeś?

\- Potter. - Draco parska krótko śmiechem. - Skłania mnie do idiotycznych rzeczy, naprawdę. Zawsze wiedziałem, że on przyciąga kłopoty.

\- Więc ty i Potter? - Astoria przygląda się mu uważnie, kiedy Draco na chwilę odwraca głowę. Zauważa, że mężczyzna cały czas rozgląda się na boki, nie mogąc utrzymać wzroku w jednym miejscu.

\- Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Życie bywa przewrotne, prawda? - odpowiada jej odrobinę nieobecnym głosem, zanim znów obraca głowę w jej stronę i spogląda jej w twarz. - Swoją drogą powinienem go poszukać, mieliśmy razem wrócić do domu. Tak czy inaczej, bardzo miło było cię poznać.

\- Ciebie również. - Astoria uśmiecha się uprzejmie, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Nawet większa przyjemność dla mnie, poznać gwiazdę wieczoru.

\- Prawie się nie znamy, a już jesteś złośliwa. - Draco staje przed nią, uśmiechając się blado. - Jak za starych czasów w Slytherinie. Gryfońskie towarzystwo źle na mnie działa.

\- Do usług. Może jeszcze się zobaczymy, jeśli znów wyjdziesz z domu.

\- Na pewno nie tutaj. - Astoria znów się śmieje. - W takim razie do zobaczenia, Astorio.

Brunetka dogasza papierosa na marmurowej poręczy. Przechodzą ją dreszcze od zimnego powietrza, ale chłód pozwala jej pozbierać myśli i uspokoić oddech. Astoria uśmiecha się, kręci głową ze zdziwieniem. Opiera się o barierkę, patrząc za oddalającą się w tłumie białą czupryną, wyróżniającą się spośród tłumu czarodziejów - mogłaby przysiąc, że jego włosy są jeszcze bielsze, niż kiedy widziała go ostatnio. Draco Malfoy wyłapuje w tłumie rozczochranego, zgarbionego bruneta i łapie go za ramię. Astoria patrzy na twarz Harry'ego i wydaje jej się, że słyszy, jak pyta Ślizgona, gdzie się podziewał, a on ironicznie odpowiada, że jego właśni rodzice mniej się o niego martwili.

Astoria kochała stawiać sobie wyzwania, a spotkanie Draco po ponad trzech latach od czasów, kiedy zbyt ją przerażał, by na niego chociaż spojrzała, było idealną okazją. Nie jest pewna, co sobie wyobrażała, ale na pewno nie niepewnie rozglądającego się na boki chłopca, bawiącego się nerwowo materiałem koszuli drżącymi rękoma. Draco był od niej zaledwie dwa lata starszy, ale zbyt zniszczony przez wojnę i poznaczony bliznami, by wyglądał młodo.

Astoria uwielbia udowadniać sobie, że potrafi pomóc każdemu.

\- Na Merlina, Draco, wyjdź czasem na zewnątrz zamiast otwierać okna na oścież - woła Hermiona, przekrzykując wiatr. - Jest cholerny listopad!

Draco leży na dywanie na środku pokoju. Patrzy na Hermionę, która przeszła już szybkim krokiem do kuchni i przeszukuje jego szafki w poszukiwaniu ciastek. Odkłada książkę na bok ("Ruchy planet", Draco pochłania każdą książkę, jaką ktoś podrzuca mu do domu), chociaż z chęcią poudawałby, że nie zauważa wzburzenia Hermiony. Łapie przelotnie spojrzenie Harry'ego, równie zmęczonego humorami dziewczyny jak on sam.

\- Jak ci nie pasuje, to masz własny dom - mówi pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, by Hermiona go usłyszała.

\- Nie bądź bezczelny. - Hermiona kładzie ręce na biodrach i patrzy na niego wyzywająco. - Powinieneś mi dziękować za to, co robię, a nie zachowywać się jak urażony królewicz.

\- Bo nie rozumiem kompletnie, po co bawisz się w aktywistę - wzdycha Draco. - Zawsze lubiłaś bronić sprawy, która z góry skazana jest na porażkę.

\- To też moja sprawa po części.

\- Bo przestali cię nosić na rękach w Ministerstwie? Po pięciu latach?

Harry chrząka głośno, a Draco obraca się w jego stronę z delikatnym uśmiechem pozbawionym złośliwości. Bezgłośnie przekazuje mu, że nie ma o co się martwić. Harry nie lubi mieszać się w kłótnie, nie lubi też prawić Draco kazań o tym, jak nie powinien prowokować wyjątkowo ostatnio nerwowej Hermiony, ale Ślizgon bez tego nauczył się, że nie powinien przekraczać pewnej granicy.

\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to naprawdę jestem świetnie traktowany. Mogłem nawet zacząć studia.

\- Po pięciu latach?! - Hermiona opiera się na kuchennym blacie, oddzielającym kuchnię od salonu. Zakłada kręcone włosy za ucho, co chwila musi je poprawiać. Od kiedy ścięła je do ramion wygląda na młodszą, niż przez ostatnie kilka lat. - Naprawdę niesamowita łaskawość, że pozwolili osobie, która nic nie zrobiła, na studia. Po pięciu latach.

\- Ministerstwo to banda idiotów i łajdaków, ale doszliśmy już do tego wieki temu - mówi Harry pod nosem, a Draco parska śmiechem.

\- Mocne słowa, Potter. - Harry mruczy pod nosem odpowiedź na tę złośliwość, a Hermiona kręci głową.

\- Jesteście głupi - mówi, ściszając głos. - Minęło kilka lat i zamiatają to pod dywan jako kolejny niewygodny temat. Wojna to teraz tabu. Ludzie, którzy mówią o zmarłych są opisywani jako idioci, zapatrzeni w przeszłość.

\- Bankiety kilka razy do roku to robienie z wojny tabu? - Draco wypomina kpiąco. Nie rozumie Hermiony; jej chęci wracania do minionych wydarzeń, rozdrapywania ran i wspominania zmarłych po raz kolejny.

Niektóre sprawy od czasu wojny wciąż nie zostały zamknięte. Szkody są zbyt duże, by załatwić to przez kilka lat, Draco wątpi, by kiedykolwiek rozwiązano niektóre. Ale to daje im czas. Kiedy ludzie pogodzą się z kosztami tej wojny i zaczną drążyć w historii, może na jaw wyjść, jak brudne ręce mają bohaterzy.

\- Nie chodzi o mnie - fuka urażona Hermiona - tylko o ciebie, ty dupku. Minęło zaledwie kilka lat i ludzie już zapominają, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Za kilka lat znów dostaniesz łatkę zbrodniarza wojennego, bo nikt nie będzie rozumiał, dlaczego nie zabiłeś sam-wiesz-kogo, skoro przecież byłeś w jego siedzibie! A o Harrym będą wystawiać szkolne sztuki, wyobrażasz to sobie? Mam gdzieś bankiety, one nic nie rozwiązują, jedynie nawarstwiają więcej mitów.

\- Naprawdę chcesz się dzielić całą prawdą z całym społeczeństwem? - Harry odzywa się, a Draco i Hermiona patrzą z lekkim zdziwieniem na niego. Zazwyczaj nie zabiera głosu; przysłuchuje się ich dyskusjom o wojnie z nieobecnym wzrokiem, czasami jedynie dając znać, że przesadzają. Hermiona milknie.

Dziewczyna odwraca głowę w kierunku drzwi, kiedy słyszy przekręcający się zamek. Na podłogę opadają z cichym stukotem obcasy, a z wąskiego korytarzyka wyłania się Astoria. Ubrana jest w skromną czarną sukienkę - zawsze ma na sobie czarną lub srebrną sukienkę, a każda z nich jest prawie identyczna. Długie rękawy zasłaniają jej chude ręce, co zadowala Hermionę. Nie cierpi oglądania tych chudych ramion, ma ochotę podejść i sprawdzić, czy są tak kruche, jak jej się wydaje - że może złamać je jak gałązki.

\- Powinienem zabraniać wam przychodzenia tutaj jak tylko wam się podoba - mówi głośno Draco, a Astoria uśmiecha się kpiąco (Harry zastanawia się, czy każdy Ślizgon uśmiecha się w ten sposób). - Robi się ciasno.

\- Okropnie ciasno z całymi trzema twoimi znajomymi. - Brunetka siada na krześle barowym przy kuchennym blacie, opiera rękę na łokciu. Ruchem różdżki stawia wodę na herbatę i przywołuje filiżanki z szafki.

Astoria jest młodsza od ich trójki. Jej oczy są mniej zmartwione, ruchy płynniejsze i swobodniejsze. Uśmiecha się częściej niż oni, a jej śmiech jest spokojny i beztroski. Hermiona nigdy w jej obecności nie wspomina o przykrych sprawach, w których dziewczyna nie brała udziału.

Draco myśli o tym, że w jej domu na pewno nie wisi kalendarz, w którym czerwonym flamastrem przekreśla dni, które udało jej się przeżyć i nie liczy, ile ich minęło od ostatniej bitwy. On to robi - dziś jest tysiąc dziewięćsetny dzień.

Draco budzi się w środku nocy, jego serce bije szybko, czuje, jak zaschło mu w ustach. Podnosi się gwałtownie, słysząc obok siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Potrzebuje chwili, zanim znowu kładzie głowę na poduszce.

\- Zły sen?

Szczupłe ramiona otaczają go, przyciągając w mocnym uścisku. Odpowiada cicho i leży przez moment w ciszy, ciesząc się ciepłym oddechem na swojej szyi. Liczy te oddechy, aż dochodzi do trzydziestu.

\- Ja chyba już nawet nie miewam dobrych snów. Myślę, że po tej wojnie nie jestem już w stanie śnić normalnie. Że mnie zmieniła. - Draco szepta, chociaż są w mieszkaniu sami. - Chociaż nie wiem, czy było jakiekolwiek przed wojną, w którym byłoby normalnie, i czy będzie normalne po wojnie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Że byliśmy zepsuci nią, zanim na dobre się zaczęła. Mam wrażenie, że moje życie to jeden wielki konflikt. - Draco czuje suchy pocałunek na swojej szyi i przymyka oczy. - Czasami myślę, że nie ma dla nas żadnej przyszłości, bo tamte wydarzenia za bardzo nas zniszczyły.

Draco wzdryga się, zimno przeszywa go do kości. Chwyta za otulające go szczupłe ramię. Bierze bladą dłoń w swoją własną i przyciąga do ust, żeby ją pocałować.

\- Jesteśmy ofiarami, nawet jeśli nie umarliśmy. - Draco czuje pocałunek na policzku, kiedy wypowiada te słowa. Włosy łaskoczą jego ucho i szyję.

Blondyn podciąga kołdrę pod szyję, gdy owiewa ich chłodny podmuch powietrza. Okno jest otwarte, słyszy przez nie świergot ptaków. Zaczyna robić się jasno, a niebo jest szare i zasnute mgłą. Draco nie mówi więcej, chociaż wie, że oboje nie śpią - nie chce opowiadać o śnie, w którym czyjeś ręce trzymają go za szyję, aż nie traci przytomności, ani drążyć tematu ich przeszłości. Nie potrzebuje słów pocieszenia.

Draco nie wierzy już w to, że jego rany zagoją się, ale czuje się znacznie lepiej, kiedy wtula się w ukochaną osobę, zaciągając się zapachem jej skóry. Przyciąga ją do piersi w mocnym uścisku, obsypując pocałunkami skronie. Działa to dla niego lepiej niż słowa pocieszenia.

Mija dokładnie siedem lat od ostatniej bitwy, gdy Draco wyrzuca kalendarz i każe sobie przestać odliczać dni.


End file.
